


[Podfic] Another Country

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Mindwiping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Victoria_p's story. 

</p><p>
  <i>Natasha has reconciled herself to the past in ways he can't yet, in ways he might never be able to.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Another Country

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374864) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Length:** 0:09:15

  


[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?kp8lby62p0rfdk5) (8.82Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zk5wia126q5lafy) (8.47Mb)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Victoria_p for having blanket permission, and to Inkjunket for the incredible cover. 
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/644060.html), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/634384.html) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/#!/greedydancer).


End file.
